1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to liquid filters, and in particular to a liquid filter provided with a directional fluid insert acting as a centrifugal separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid filters are well known in the prior art and are widely used in a variety of machinery such as internal combustion engines, to filter various fluids. With internal combustion engines, fuel and lubricating oil are filtered, especially if the internal combustion engine is used to drive a vehicle. Other fluids are also filtered, such as, for example but not limited to, transmission fluid, coolant, hydraulic fluid, various chemical solutions and even drinking water.
In internal combustion engines used in vehicles, there is an overall need to conserve space in engine compartments, and drive train areas, as well as to reduce weight or at least to avoid increases in weight wherever possible. It is also desirable for many reasons to increase filter capacity, extend the life of filter media and where possible, to reduce the amount of area utilized by filter media. It is also highly desirable to provide even flow distribution of particles into the filter media which increases the filter media capacity, increases the life of the filter media and reduces the area consumed by the filter media. These various objectives frequently in conflict with one another and present challenges in the art of filter design.